Accidental Love
by bkleanne
Summary: My first vampire story.  Be nice.  Zayl and her friends go to a vampire bar and Zayl meets a guy who is in love with her friend Jenny.  So what happens when he develops feelings for Zayl instead? Please R&R!  Bkleanne


School was going to end in about five seconds...four...three...two...one...RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

'Yes!' I thought. I had just completed my senior year and was now free as a bird! In case you haven't noticed. I hate school.

"Hey! Zayl! Wanna go to the new nightclub tonight?" I looked up to see Jenny and her brother James, yes they are twins, in the next parking spot by Jenny's corvette looking in my direction expectantly. I thought for a moment. _I'm going to leave for Colorado Saturday, and it's Thursday. That means I can have my last party with my friends tonight, recover Friday, and then travel Saturday. Sounds good to me_. I unlocked my car as I replied.

"Yeah, that sounds great, what time?" They looked at each other and then back at me. "Um, how bout we call you and hour before we come pick you up?" I nodded , waved, and slid into my black Vanquish.

I picked up my younger siblings, Alice and Jake, and drove home in silence. Well, it wasn't silence because Alice was talking non-stop about some guy she met, Jake was making gagging noises, and the radio was going full blast. I was silent. Jake is in the fourth grade and Alice is in the seventh. I turned into the driveway, turned off the car, and opened my door. Jake scrambled out of the backseat and being his fourth grade self ran into the empty house. My parents were off on a business trip, they were writers, and so I'd be taking care of the kids till tomorrow. They had been gone off and on throughout the past month.

"...And so I don't know what to do about either of them." Alice finished, looking frustrated and turned to look at me, she was halfway to the house, in the middle of the driveway.

"Go on inside and we'll talk about it as soon as I get in, promise." I smiled at her and she beamed at me before turning to go into the house. Alice may be in the seventh grade, but she's definitely no drama queen. And so, she sought my advice on what to do about her two best guy friends, seeing that they both told her that they liked her a lot within an hour of each other. I sighed and drug my empty notebooks out of the backseat of my car. I felt a drop of rain as I locked my car and hurried into the house. Once I was safely on the porch, I looked up at the clouds, it was definitely going to rain tonight. I hoped against hope that Jenny and James wouldn't cancel on me. I needed a break from everything, really bad.

I plopped my notebooks down on my bed and changed into a pair of black shorts and a lime green tank top. I opened my laptop and turned it on, then leaving it to boot up I went downstairs to grab something to eat, I was starving, I hadn't eaten lunch because I was cramming for my last test of the year.

When I got downstairs Alice was in the utility room getting food for the dog Spartan, and Jake was sitting on the kitchen counter by the bowl of fruit, under the phone when I entered the kitchen. Spartan, our jet black cocker Spaniel, raced around my feet, yipping and barking.

"You smell like Chad." Jake stated simply. Oh, yeah, my dog doesn't like my boyfriend, probably because he's been a jerk for the past few weeks. I scooted Spartan out of my way with a foot and proceeded to head for the fruit bowl. Jake, one step ahead of me, grabbed a banana and threw it to me, "Think fast." I nodded my thanks and jumped up on the counter beside him. Spartan continued to bark and whine at my feet until Alice came in the kitchen, with his food. I took the sticker off of Jake's banana peel and stuck it on his forehead. He took the sticker off of my banana and stuck it on my forehead. We laughed and Alice rolled her eyes at us, picking up a handful of grapes.

I gave her a mock serious look and said, "What? It's the law of the banana, you must stick the sticker on your forehead." We all three laughed. I sat down in the living room and watched a couple of movies with them, while waiting for Jenny and James to call. During a kissing scene in The second X-Men movie, my cell phone rang, and All These Things I Hate drowned out Jake's gagging noises. I reached into my pocket, opened the phone and answered it on my way up the stairs to my room.

"Hello?" I closed my door behind me as Jenny answered.

"Hey! We're gonna pick you up around nine-ish. Alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine, but why so late?" Usually night clubs opened up at seven.

"Because by nine pretty much everyone has found what they're looking for and we won't cause any fights." Maybe I had heard her wrong. "What?" I asked. She sighed, "Just trust me, it's better if we go at nine, see you then, bye!" And then she hung up. I brushed it off and ran down the stairs and into the living room. Alice paused the movie and both her and Jake looked up at me.

"Um, I'm going...out tonight, I'll probably be out all night long, and I need you two to be responsible, you know what you can and can't do and when to go to bed and all that good jazz. I'm going to take a shower and get ready. Ya'll can fix yourself something for supper." They nodded and didn't seem to have any questions so I turned to go out of the living room when Jake's small hand grabbed mine.

"Zayl?" I turned to him. "Yeah?" He turned concerned eyes up to me. "You aren't going on a date with Chad are you?" I smiled at him and took him in my arms. "No, sweetie, I'm not going on a date with Chad. I'm going to a party with some friends. I'll be fine." I completely understood his concern, the last time I had gone out on a date with Chad I had come home with a bruise on the left side of my jaw the size of a baseball. Yeah Chad had hit me. I had stopped him from beating some poor freshman, and he had turned and hit me in his anger. After that he became a big jerk, and I would have broken up with him but he avoided me, I couldn't even get his voice mail or I would leave him a message saying it was over. I never saw him anymore, but he still told people that we were going out. Stupid jerk. I had given MayBeth, his jacket to give back to him, and that's why I had smelled like Chad when I came home, I had been wearing his jacket all day because the classrooms were freezing. I decided then and there that I would try again to reach him and tell him to get a life.

Jake went back to the couch to watch the movie and I went upstairs punching in Chad's number on my way. I put the phone up to my ear and heard it ring a couple of times. And, get this...he answered.

"Hello?" Even though Chad was the biggest jerk in the world, he still had the most alluring voice I had ever heard. There was not another voice in the universe that could even come close to his.

"Chad, this is Zayl, quit telling everyone we're going out because we aren't. I haven't seen you in about four weeks and so I haven't been able to tell you until now but here goes. It's over, it was over when you hit me. Sorry, you were the sweetest guy I had ever met up until then. And I'll always remember the times we had together, because they were wonderful. Just know that you blew it when you hit me. Bye." I know...I'm cold hearted.

One long, hot shower, a change of clothes, and a car ride later Jenny, James, and I arrived at the night club. Jenny was wearing a tight black dress that stopped just above her knees, and black stilettos. James was wearing a navy blue button up shirt and blue jeans, while I was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top with a black fish net jacket over it and jeans, with black heels. I had my brown hair down and it framed my face in the lights of the club's sign. Jenny turned to me and took me by my shoulders.

"Listen, you're probably gonna kill me for this but this is a vampire bar. You don't have to let anyone feed off of you, but they will try, some will be kind about it, and others...won't. Just be careful who you talk to." She turned to go into the club then remembered something. "Oh! Here wear this, and if you see a man with blond hair and topaz eyes, he's extremely sexy, and alluring, get away from him. Don't go near him." She looked me in the eye. I could tell she was dead serious. So I nodded. "Ok, let's go."

Inside it was like any other club, except for the guys here looked like they should be out on the runway and not in a club. They were all inhumanly gorgeous. Jenny led me over to a table, and introduced me to a couple friends of hers and then she and James disappeared into the crowd. The dance floor was full of hot, sweaty bodies and the music was going full blast, so loud that the walls were shaking. _Funny, I didn't hear the music outside._ Usually I came to a club every month. But, tonight, I just wasn't in the mood to go to a club. I didn't feel like partying. I had thought it was a wonderful idea earlier on, but now I was having my doubts. I mean, a vampire bar? Jenny had fantasized ever since she was, I guess, nine that vampires were real, but I never did really give it any thought. Now, here I am, sitting in a vampire bar, trying to keep from looking too appetizing. _Ugh, what is wrong with me? I usually have lots of fun when I go to clubs. I just feel like something bad is gonna happen._

Most of Jenny's friends had either found someone to dance with or were off in a corner somewhere giving their drunken selves to some guy. No, I had never been drunk, yes, I have drunken wine, beer and the such-like, but never enough to get drunk. I was swaying to the music, watching the lights from the disco ball flit across the wall, and thinking when I first saw him.

My first thoughts were: _ Sweet son of a firecracker (_I try not to swear as often as possible) _he is gorgeous. No, he's so perfect, it should be a sin._ I'm actually surprised I wasn't drooling by then. That's when he turned to face me. His blond hair was in sexy disarray, he had pale skin just like pretty much everybody else here, he was definitely very muscular. His shirt was buttoned all except the top three buttons, showing his chest, which looked like it had been chiseled out of ice. His eyes were topaz and they were swirling with lust, as he looked around him. Then Jenny's words had to come and ruin everything. _"Oh! Here wear this, and if you see a man with blond hair and topaz eyes, he's extremely sexy, and alluring, get away from him. Don't go near him." _I reached up and touched the silver cross that hung on the chain Jenny had given me. Then, I took it off. Nothing that beautiful, could be all that bad. I put the chain in my pocket and checked my cell phone to see if I had any messages from Jake or Alice. None. I put the cell phone into my back pocket and stood up, I was going to go find Jenny and give her the chain back.

I stood up and looked around for her. I didn't see her right off and so I started off across the club, looking for her. _C'mon Jenny. Where are you! _The longer I looked the more worried I got, she's not one to go and do something with a stranger._ Ugh, Jenny! I would even settle for James right now._ There. I had spotted her and began to make my way to her, she was sitting at a table talking in a low voice with a female. The female was pale, and had red hair. She had green eyes, and claw-like fingernails, painted silver. She was dressed in a black tube top and a black leather mini-skirt. I was almost to Jenny when a hand grabbed mine. It was a very cold hand. I turned around to face the owner of the hand, and found myself looking into a pair of topaz eyes. The man smiled at me, and then he spoke. Remember what I told you about Chad's voice? Well this guy's voice put Chad's to shame. Compared with this guy's, Chad's voice was about as alluring as a crocodile

"There you are." Huh? Wait, was this guy looking for me or something? He started to drag me towards an empty room, away from Jenny. "I was going to talk to you but when I got to the table where you were, you had left. So of course, I had to find you. It's not often I get to talk to someone as pretty as you." Now, according to me, folks, I'm kinda plain. I mean, brown hair, green eyes, a little tan, on the short side. See? Nothing special about me, so why does he want to talk to me?

We got nearer and nearer to the room and I dug my heels into the floor. He felt the resistance, as small as it was, and turned to look at me. I guess you're wondering why I haven't yelled for someone to help me yet. Well, let's just say that there have been people watching this whole display, including me trying to get away from him, and they have done nothing about it and so I don't think yelling would do much good. By this time he had finally shoved me into the room and locked the door. I sat down on the edge of the bed. I don't even want to know why the bed is here.

"Why are you so scared of me? I only want to talk to you." He walked over to me and pulled a chair over to the side of the bed where he was sitting directly in front of me. _Was he a complete idiot? Um, hello, he just dragged me into a room away from all the people, and locked the door and he wants to know why I'm scared of him? Couldn't he have talked to me out there in the big room where everyone else could see us?_ He frowned, creasing his alabaster brow. "I just want to talk to you alone. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise..." He paused and reached over to pull the chain out of my pocket. His hand was sooo cold, I could feel it through my jeans. "Hmm...Looks like the chain that Jenny was wearing when I first met her. What has she told you about me?" I looked at him wide-eyed. He knew Jenny? What had happened to make her dislike this gorgeous being in front of me so much? Was he really dangerous. He didn't look dangerous. He looked up from the cross on the chain and met my eyes. "I'm waiting..." Oh! He wanted an answer...um...

**A/N: Yeah, so this is my first attempt at a vampire story, it's not from any books or anything, though I do admit that I got the whole blond hair topaz eyes from Edward in Stephenie Meyer's books. I absolutely adore Edward! And Fang, from the Maximum Ride books...but anywho. Yeah I hope you liked it. If you did review and tell me and I'll continue it...if not then it can be a oneshot...no hard feelings or anything! Please R&R!**

**Bkleanne**


End file.
